Redeemed Knightlyhood
by angelo di desiderio
Summary: This is the story of how a knight gets his honor back when the world has forcefully spat upon his feet. Will he be saved by the most reluctant and unlikely hero? Will he be forgiven or will he be forgotten? Will he finally be given the chance to live?
1. I: Murder He Wrote

Redeemed Knightlyhood

By: Angelo Di Desiderio

Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy VIII & Kingdom Hearts II and related characters. Not I. Than 'kith.

A/N: Good/Helpful criticism is welcome!

* * *

They had been living a comfortable life style in Fisherman's Horizon. It was any mans dream in Seifer's opinion. Everyday was a gentle breeze back into a normal life, a life before the Ultimecia affair. A life he could have had if he never joined SeeD; if he had given up his romantic dream. 

Fujin and Raijin joined him in this newfound poor man's paradise. They never had any money, and no one had any idea who they were, certainly a change from the absorbed Balamb Garden bustling with future wartime heroes and politicians.

FH was usually so quiet and laidback, but on this very day the whole town was floating with gossip. Galabadia had issued a bounty for three fugitives according to the G-army. "Seifer Almasy, Fujin & Raijin are extremely dangerous and if approached proceed with caution and contact the local authorities as soon as possible."

Seifer was on his way over to his usual spot at the docks when he saw a crowd of FH citizens hovering over the wanted poster with his face planted on it.

'_Shit._'

He knew it wouldn't be long before he was wanted by the Galabadians but Fujin and Raijin too? They hadn't done anything except follow him like any loyal friend would do.

He quickly tore down the poster causing a gasp from the onlookers and headed towards the dock. There he found his predetermined companions.

"I was expecting my face to be everywhere but not you guys too! This is fucking bullshit! What could they possibly be able to charge you two with?"

Fujin & Raijin were silent for a moment until Fujin decided to speak up.

"ACESSORY."

"Ya she's right ya know. We could have had the chance to turn you in when we were following you around and stuff but we didn't. But I don't regret any of it! I would have gone down with you to the end Seifer!"

Seifer had a feeling of guilt wash over him.

"I'm sorry I caused this. You guys would be in Balamb right now chasing around delinquents if it weren't for me…"

"Hahaha, Seifer you are the delinquent, ya know?"

He couldn't help but let out a cocky smirk.

"CAN'T STAY LONG."

Seifer had realized this, if they were wanted that had to mean they had to get a move on quick before FH quickly turned on then as fast as they had accepted them. He was feeling blamable for allowing them to get involved. They had been his only friends, and damn good ones. He had never showed his appreciation to them and now he finally knew how. He was going to turn himself in.

"No. You guys are going to stay here; I'll work out something with Mayor Dobe. Whatever fate awaits me, I deserve it."

"FOLLOW."

It was the first time Seifer had ever seen so much pain in Fujin's eyes from something he had said to her.

"That's right ya know, to the end, ya know?"

He knew. Not this time.

"Mayor Dobe!"

Seifer had reached the small bungalow home to the mayor and his wife. It always smelled like cinnamon for some reason.

"I knew you'd show up eventually. You know you're a wanted man right? Now we're a small town here, we can't have any of that, especially that Galabadia's involved. FH will not protect a fugitive, or three fugitives!"

"And that's why I've come to strike up a deal with you!"

"Humph. We don't negotiate with terrorists!"

"Oh shut-up and let him talk!" A tall skinny pale blond woman came out from a back room holding a wooden spoon. The room now suddenly reeked of spices.

"Thank you, but my friends have done nothing wrong, in fact they've done nothing at all, but as you know Galabadia does not give very much justice to those charged with crimes, even if they're really innocent. If I leave FH and turn myself in to the G-Army, all I ask is you let my friends stay here. The G-Army doesn't want them, they only want me. They're just trying to scare them into turning me in as bait to save themselves. But my friends are too loyal so it's my turn to repay them for that."

It was silent for a few moments. '_Maybe FH citizens aren't too bright.' _

As if someone turned on a light bulb the instant he let that thought wander the mayor spoke up.

"Alright. But you better get out of here now."

* * *

It was a hard goodbye but Seifer knew it was the right thing to do. He knew it wouldn't redeem him from everything he had done but he sure as hell wasn't going to die betraying the two people who always believed in him his whole life. 

Plus he was tired of being the villain.

It was a lonely walk to Galabadia. It took him at least a week but when he reached the bustling city the guards didn't hesitate to arrest him immediately. They way they unnecessarily kicked him as the arrested almost made him retaliate but he had gotten most of his anger out on some monsters on the way to the city.

It wasn't long before he was dragged from jail cell to court room where he faced the most pissed off looking judge anyone had ever seen, he was _sure_ of it.

"Seifer Ramsey Almasy, you are charged with treason, conspiracy, terrorism, assault with a deadly weapon, 2nd degree murder, attempted murder, and battery. How do you plea?"

"Absolutely guilty." Even though Seifer knew exactly what that meant, he couldn't help but flash his cocky smile as a shocked courtroom exploded in an up-roar.

"Silence! Quiet in the court! Because of your plea Mr. Almasy you will be given the maximum sentence."

Seifer also knewwhat that meant. Death.

* * *

It was all over the news. Seifer Almasy was to be given the maximum sentence in a Galabadia courtroom. He was the first to plead guilty in a record 25 years. 

This was not only the talk of every town, but it was currently being debated in Balamb Garden, his school 6 months ago.

"We can't allow one of our students to be tried with the maximum penalty without our consultation first! Galabadia is breaking the rules just to put this man behind bars to help their country politically. Squall I expect you to do something about this!"

Squall found it surprising that Cid was sticking up for the man who tried to destroy garden. '_Cid had spent his entire life building this place. He let Seifer and himself call garden home. How could you forgive someone for that?'_

"Squall? This is not the time to keep to yourself!"

"I don't see why you're defending him Sir. He tried to destroy garden, betrayed all of us for his own selfish purposes and is responsible for the many deaths of Balamb students, not to mention children, families…"

"That's enough! I'm very well aware of what he did. And don't think for a minute I've forgiven him but we need to stand by what's right. You and I both know he was corrupted and manipulated by Ultimecia. We can't let Galabadia kill a man who never got a chance to live life."

Squall knew Cid was right. _'Maybe…maybe he doesn't deserve to die.'_

"…"

"Well? I'm not asking for your permission, I'm giving you an order!"

"…Yes, sir."

Cid always had this funny way of getting really mad and then as soon as he heard what he wanted to hear he changed moods drastically to a calm serene old man.

"Good! Go see what you can do. I'm going to go discuss this with the rest of garden staff. Have a good afternoon!"

Slightly annoyed Squall headed to the video conference room where he knew was going to be a _very_ long argument with Vice President Rufus.

After 4 hours of debate they had finally reached a solution. Both authorites agreed to keep this completely top secret to ensure Galabadia's political future is secure and for Seifer's safety. He would be allowed to live and be free from Galabadia prison but he would live a life of complete isolation. Even Squall thought it was a fair compromise.

Seifer was completely flabbergasted when two soldiers pushed him out of the prison and threw him into the sand to only find himself right below the last person he wanted to see, especially in this kneeling position. _'Damn you Leonheart.'_

* * *

A/N: This is going to be a long story. Trust me. But I think if you give it a chance you'll enjoy it very much! They'll be a 'lil bit of everything, romance, action, defiantly suspense!Please review and I'll continue Tuesday! 'Till then tell me what you think! 3 


	2. II: It's Written in the Sky

Redeemed Knightlyhood 

By: Angelo Di Desiderio

Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy VIII & Kingdom Hearts II and related characters. Not I. Than 'kith.

A/N: Boo-ya! I'm back!

* * *

"Why do you always have to be the hero? Won't you just let me die?" 

Squall wasn't expecting a hug or any sign of appreciation but he didn't expect him to actually want to die. _'He should be at least grateful that anyone is letting this scum live. If I had my way I'd…'_

"Look I'm not anymore thrilled about this than you are but be grateful Cid is a merciful man. If I was in-charge you would have been dead along time ago."

" So what is this? I'm just free to go? No one will let me back in town!"

Squall was now getting frustrated. _'Why won't he just shut up and listen?'_

"Technically Seifer, you're not free. In exchange for you life you've given up that right." He pulled out a white sheet of paper and began to recite from it as if in front of a classpoetry reading.

"According to Article 119 Section C of the Balamb Garden Code, you Seifer Almasy, are forbidden to set foot in or within 150 feet of any rural town, city, or land subject of civilization. To breech this contract results in immediate death without trial or bail."

Impressed with the recital he let out his all too familiar grin.

"That code is bogus. Something you and Cid made up to save your butts?"

"More like yours, now sign it."

Squall forcefully held out the papers to his face and flashed a pen to indicate where to sign.

Shrugging in defeat Seifer sighed, "Sure, not like I have a choice right?"

"You got it."

A part of Seifer was somewhat enthralled with the fact he got to live, but there was one minor detail Squall had 'forgotten' to mention before he signed the contract. He was forced to wear a tracer 24/7 and if he took it off, even for just a moment, he would be executed in a flash. He didn't mind being alone so much, but living with the fact that someone had to bargain for his life was pathetic.

'_All this trouble…they should have just killed me. Cowards.'_

It was first week adventuring the world as a loner, something he had never really done before.

_'So this is what Squall feels like…'_

Balamb & Galabadia had permitted him to have his gunblade back to use as protection from monsters, so he made good use of it. Even though it was degrading to have puberty boy bail him out, he felt like a man again whenever he brushed that trigger between his fingers and felt that blade slash through the light air softly like silk.

He had ended up in the Gotland Peninsula and was admiring the ocean for a bit when he heard someone coming towards him. Grabbing him gunblade he towards around to find the most unexpected but then again completely expected creature in front of his eyes.

"You guys again eh?"

Sorceress A & B rushed towards him with great speed. He was expecting an attack but instead felt a rushing wind from behind him sucking him into a black abiss.

_'Oh shit.'_

* * *

Squall had been informed in the middle of a very important meeting with Dollet that Seifer had disappeared off the tracing map. This was not what he wanted to hear today, of all days. _'Damn you Seifer, it hasn't even been a week!'_

When he excused himself as politely as he could he found it exceedingly hard to control the wave of anger that wanted to flow through his entire face. When Nida had showed him whereSeiferhad beenbefore he disappear Squall immediately came to the conclusion that he decided to hop into the ocean and drowned himself. Well that's what he wished for anyway.

Despite the issue with Seifer it had been a winningly quiet few months at Balamb Garden. That was mainly due to the fact that everyone of the gang had left. After the Ultimecia Affair, Selphie grew extremely homesick and gathered a bunch of garden volunteers to help rebuild Trabia Garden. Zell and Irvine decided to tag along.

Quistis was offered her position back but profoundly refused. She didn't think she had it in her anymore to be a member of SeeD and found great pride in joining Edea at the orphanage and becoming a matron. This surprised much of garden and extremely disappointed the trepies. In fact, garden was even on high alert when the news was announced because of fear of riots, or possible suicides.

For Rinoa's efforts in freeing Timber she was given the key to the city as Timber was made an independent nation for the first time in 17 years. Squall ridden with guilt, could not make the ceremony.

His private life had returned to normal, his friends had all left him and his duties as a SeeD got in the way of any teenager activities he might have otherwise been doing.

Squall hadn't informed anyone of the Seifer situation, he knew everyone was busy with their own affairs and didn't want to interfere. So he decided to take along 4 SeeDs to check out the area where Seifer made his annoying disappearance. When they checked out the area (which was a relatively blank open space) and found nothing, Squall got worried. Cid advised talking to his comrades to spark up a plan.

"That crazy bastard! You know he probably broke the freakin' tracer and is running around crazy somewhere killing a bunch of people right? This is totally insane!" Zell of course always had to give his opinion first, with his fists tightly clenched.

"How are you gonna keep this a secret from Galabadia? This could mean big trouble if they find out." Her juvenile voice had matured a bit, but not much.

"I know Selphie, that's why I'm asking you guys for some ideas. I just don't understand how this could happen. We would have spotted him somewhere, Balamb sent hover crafts to patrol the entire continent and not one goddamn plane has spotted him yet!"

"Hey man, just chill. Seph' and me u'll come up with something alright? You just sit tight and file papers or whatever it is you do." Irvine had perdominatly become more laidback and careless. Everyone figured it was because he was trying to impress Selphie.

'_Gee thanks, Irvine.'_

"…Okay."

"In the meantime you should ask Edea, I bet she could sense where he is."

"Thanks Selphie, I will."

On Squall's way to the orphanage he noticed a strange light show in the sky. It almost appeared as if the stars were dancing around a large purple ball rotating in the sky. The phenomenon was all over the news and many thought it was the end of the world.

When he reached the tall white castle he saw Quistis who was expecting his arrival, was already waiting for him outside.

"Hurry Squall, Matron's ill."

Suddenly he felt his entire gut clench up and his heart stop.

Six children were all huddled around Edea's bed when he entered her bedroom. He didn't think she could get anymore pale, if it was even more humanly possible, but she was as white as pure snow. Her black hair now streaked with light gray was messy and tossed about on her pillow. Her lips, usually a periwinkle pink, were now so pale it looked at if they melted into her skin.

_'How could this have happened?'_

"It was strange, she was fine yesterday and now she looks deathly ill. It occurred as soon as that orb appeared in the sky."

"So you think it's related?"

"I don't know for sure, but it seems that way."

He kneeled next to the bed like a knight next to his mother in her deathbed.

"Matron I wish this wasn't the time to ask you but I need your help."

"It's okay Squall. I know. Just take Rinoa there…"

Quistis and Squall alike were confused by her words.

"Matron, what do you mean? Take Rinoa to the peninsula?"

Edea gallantly passed out.

"Edea!"

* * *

A/N: Okay so I was a day late, but I'm done with school now! Yey! I can only blame my tardiness on work, they gave me an 8-hour shift and I was wiped out from that and school. But Hey, I'm back and ready to continue full speed ahead so tell me what you think ya? I know the chapters are semi-short but I just feel like these are good spots to end them. 


End file.
